jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardic Colleges
The Bardic Colleges is a unique zone with five level-based sub-zones specifically written to cater to the Bard remort class. Zone Writer : Infoteq Description : A bard-only zone that has remained one of Jedi's most challenging, the colleges were written specifically to train bards in the use of their skills. Bards seeking information about the zone would be advised to read the room description of their guild. Strategies : Depending upon his or her level, a bard is expected to enter the proper college for training until achieving the next level tier set. The foyer, or atrium, to the college features directions for using the colleges. Entrance to the Bardic Colleges As the shimmering light recedes from your vision, you find yourself in a circular room with a transporter in the northern portion of the room. A faint odor of rot and decay wafts in from the north-east. To the south-west you see a sign over the door, 'Bardic College Supply Shop'. Over the door to the north-west you see, 'Prep Room'. There is an informative poster here on one wall, you may wish to read it. On another wall here is a memorial plaque. May you enjoy your visit here to the Bardic Colleges and may you be up to the challenges ahead of you. There are also a pair of stairs leading down to your hometown. Obvious exits: D, NE, SW, NW The Colleges 'Folchlucan (1-5):' : The first college will train your newly remorted bard through level 5. It is important to load the bardic rings as soon as you can in order to get your damage average up. Your first musical instrument is the recorder, which loads on one of the teachers. : Library: n;n;n;e (rings load on a teacher in a class room in the northern part of the library) : Cafeteria: s;e;n;e;s;e;n;e : Lockers: e;e;e;n;e;e;s : Track: w;n;n 'Doss (6-10):' : Pick up the gliittering circlet on one of your many trips through Doss by defeating the animated recorder. Great +str headwear and part of the Singing Sword. : Music Sheet: u;e;e;e;s;u (glittering circlet) : To collect the hover board (airship) that loads on the ground in Doss: s;e;e;e;get all;w;s;w;u;unlock w; open door; w;w;e;s;w;w;n;n;e;e;e 'Canaith (11-14):' : Collect your new musical instrument (flute) from Ilwar. The bard's variant of the cracked black urn, the portable hole, loads on Big Daddy. Ilwar's guard loads the crimson cloak. The wisp crystal, another part of the Singing Sword loads on Will O' the Wisp. You'll find all of these items along the path below: : w;n;e;n;w;w;s;s;w;n;w;w : Well Maze: w;u;n;d;n;e;e;s;w;n;n;u;w;d;s;e;open stone ;e;e;n;e 'Cli (15-19):' :: Cli is a straight path challenge pitting the bard against several opponents in advance of the final master battle. The weapons are arranged in this order (all north from entrance): :: schmuck -> dagger -> short sword -> long sword* -> mace -> two-handed sword -> throwing star -> essence of music :: The rare worn long sword (part of the Singing Sword), sometimes drops instead of the standard 2D7 long sword. 'Anstruth (20-24):' Beware! There is a DT down from the entrance of this level. You'll have to work for it however (as I did), by opening the trap door down, and then proceeding through. :Woodwinds: n;n;n;n;e;u;s;s;w;n (Glowing Opal) :Brass: e;e;e;u;s;w;w;n;e (armlets, Bardic Greaves) :Strings: w;w;w;n;n;e;e;u;w (signets, mithril pendant) :Percussion: s;s;s;w;w;u;n;e;s (nike airs, puff hide girth) : :Dean: u (force-field, Essence of Music) Ollamh (25-30): : This is the final college, presided over by Marco del Vespucci, the President of the Bardic Colleges. It consists of a single office. : Dean: (guitar, harper's pin) : n (exit) : e (Masters level) Masters: : This is a new level (added in 2011) that provides a few new bardic items to the game. You're advised to enter this level with a bardic group. : The level is laid out in a cross, with the following bardic masters occupying their respective rooms: : Terrell (Edge of Eternity - W), Zephyr (Glacier - N), Vendethiel (Clearing - E), Sunniva (Crystal Sanctuary) : Maps: :: : Here are a couple of hand drawn maps with annotation provided by Dank. If you look closely, you can find zone and mob information, most of which has been transcribed above. Category:Zones